This invention relates to a method of treating a building contaminated with Stachybotris, for example, Stachybotris chartarum, commonly called black mold or stachy.
Stachybotris, for example Stachybotris chartarum, is invading a good many buildings and homes. The mold isn""t new, nor is the problem; but recent outbreaks have caused people to go to extremes to deal with it.
Air quality experts and doctors link the mold to illnesses ranging from dry coughs and runny noses to oozing rashes and constant fatigue.
Getting rid of the mold is a problem and, thus far, truly effective approaches for doing this have not been developed. Despite all the mold and mildew removers for sale in supermarkets, they are relatively ineffective in ridding a residence or other building of Stachybotris.
Scrubbing of the mold can release spores into the air to spread to furniture and clothing. Left untreated, black mold can contaminate a whole house. Victims have spent thousands of dollars trying to rid their apartments or houses of the menace, throwing out treasures and even burning down their residences in an attempt to be free of the mold. One of the problems is that black mold often reoccurs even when existing treatments for mold removal are tried.
While black mold can occur at many locations in a building, sheet rock and ceilings are particular culprits in this battle because they contain organic materials that, when wet, provide a constant food source for mold.
The present invention relates to a method which efficiently and effectively eliminates the black mold organism. Recurrence of black mold is highly unlikely when the method of this invention is practiced.
The present invention relates to a method of treating a building contaminated with Stachybotris which includes the step of inspecting the building to identify locations in the building contaminated with Stachybotris.
The method also includes the step of applying a treatment liquid to the Stachybotris at said locations.
The treatment liquid is formulated to include hydrochloric acid and water and the ratio of water to hydrochloric acid in the treatment liquid by volume falls within the range of from about 4 to 1 to about 1 to 1.
After the treatment liquid has been applied, it is heated for a length of time to destroy the Stachybotris.
Other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.